The colonel and the nurse
by i am dauntless123789
Summary: With the civil war raging lives are being lost on both sides. Beatrice and Tobias always seem to find each other because they fit perfectly but with the war raging can love blossom against insurmountable odds or will there love be for ever doomed?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Beatrice pov

It has been a month since i was taken by the Confederate army. The past month has been my own personel hell. I miss my cousin zeke. I was a nurse for the Union army and our hospital was raided , me and a couple of nurses and doctors were taken. I lost all hope until yesterday when i heard gunfire and cannon fire close by. Now it is gettiong closer and freedom seems evident. I sit and wait not wanting to die when a tall man with dark hair and the most beautiful blue eyes walks into the tent.

"i am colonel Eaton are you the six missing doctors and nurses taken from the mason dixon camp a month ago?" he asks.

"all the other captives are dead it's just me... Beatrice Prior cousin of Colonel Zeke Monroe." i state.

"thank god its you beatrice prior your cousin would have had my head if you were not found now let us leave this place." he says striding over to me and collecting me in his arms. My cousin is ezekial 'zeke' monroe a Colonel in the union army the date today is july first 1863.

"colonel eaton if you do not mind me asking how do you know my cousin?" i ask not expecting an answer.

"we met when your cousin saved my life. But why did you ask?" he says hoisting me onto the horse.

"curious i think." i say. Being near colonel eaton brings buterflies to my stomach. _**Beatrice elizibeth grace prior**_ i mentally scolded myself i have only just met him and still he makes me feel positively that when i am near him i might melt or burst into flames like the fire that killed my mother and father. I think until i feel tired and my surroundings fade to black.

Colonel eatons pov

I feel beatrice fall asleep on the horse and sigh and smile. I am extremly happy that i have found beatrice because zeke has been comlaining for an entire month due to his missing cousin. I do not know why but being around beatrice melts ,what the men like to call, my frozen heart. It is like i will burst into flames when she is within a metre of me. I decide to push these feelings to the back of my mind as i ride swiftly to our base camp on the other side of the mason dixon. As i aproach i decide to wake the young beautiful woman asleep on the back of my horse.

"Beatrice we are approaching the mason dixon camp.". I say shaking beatrice. No reply.

"Beatrice. " i say shaking her again. Still no reply.

"BEATRICE ELIZABETH GRACE PRIOR! " i shout and finally she starts to stir on the back of the horse.

"colonel eaton? Is there a problem?" she asks wiping sleep out of her eyes.

"sorry to wake you that way but you were unresponsive i was beginning to worry." i say in my apologetic voice.

"it is alright colonel eaton, i may not be still with the living if it were not for." she says quietly.

"an assignment i was happy to be a part of. I owe your cousin everything." her smile falters. Tobias you are an idiot you did it for her. Always for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n:my first fanfiction please read and review. I also wanna give a shoutout to**

**Districtfanfictioncaster12**

**Legendlover94**

**Sallysloth**

**For your kind reviews i feel like i should continue because at least some people like my story**

**I am not veronica roth so evidently i do not own divergent only my storyline.**

**Chapter 2**

**Beatrice pov.**

I sit impatiently on the back of colonel eaton's horse. I wish we could go faster but we cannot so for now this speed will have to do. I can't wait to see zeke again i have missed him a lot because he has always been there to protect me we have shared a bond i cannot seem to understand. Me and his wife shauna are good freinds also. They took me in when i had nothing and for that i will be eternally grateful.

"Beatrice we are at the mason dixon camp." he says and i almost jump with joy.

"okay. Thank you" i say politly. We ride into the camp and colonel eation dismounts first helping me down afterwards. Then i spot zeke and immediately run into his embrace.

"you had us worried for a while trissy -poo." i shoot him a death glare.

"i dont care if i have been missing for six months you are never to call me that again." he chuckles at me but i am most deadly serious.

"i missed you bea. But nostalgia over we have a war to win and _**we need to talk**_" oh no whenever Zeke says 'we need to talk' it is not a good sign. He probably wants to talk about the last month and what has happened but that is information i do not wish to divulge because it will only enrage him to find out that it was his estranged brother who held me captive for the past month. I follow zeke to his tent and he motions for me to sit.

"the last month no detail spared from your explanation. " i nod.

"the confedrates raided the medical tent and uriah took me and 3 other doctors and 2 nurses but eventually they were all taken and killed except for me because I'm still uriahs cousin and he could not kill me." i say brething heavily from not brething during the long version of events of the last month. I looked up at zeke who was deep in thought. We stayed in the same position for a futhur 5 minuites before i got bored and started to snap my fingers in front of my cousins tanned complexion. He finally snaps out of his thinking and speaks.

"ok good now bea go and find christina." i do as i am ordered to and go to find christina.

**Colonel eaton pov**

I walk into colonel zeke's tent. He motiones me to sit down and i oblige.

"did you find him?" asked zeke impatiently.

"no Zeke we did not." i say and zeke just huffs. Then out of the blue a doctor comes sprinting into the tent.

"colonel eaton! Ms prior has collapsed due to an unseen stab wound that has been infected she has woken up and is asking for your presence sir." my whole body flys up of my old wooden chair and out of the door.

"are you coming colonel monroe?" i ask because he is mis priors cousin. He also stands up and we walk to the medical tent and as we walk through the door i spot beatrice lying awake and clearly bored. I go and sit at her bed side.

"zeke i wish to speak to colonel eaton alone.". I am suddenly extremly perplexed.

"colonel eaton i did not wish to have colonel monroe here because i did not wish to divulge the details of what really happened a month ago..." she says an i reply.

"you can call me tobias when we are alone." she nods.

"a month ago when the hospital was raided it was zeke's brother uriah who took me at knife point where i obtained this (pointing to the cut on her neck) i was violated more times than i care to admit and i was due to be exicuted tomorrow until you showed up and saved my life and that is a debt i fear i cannot repay."she says to me sincerely.

"i need only one repayment and that is if you would allow me to write you." i ask hopefully.

"of corse tobias."she agrees i allow a smile.

" i regret to inform you i must go and speak with your cousin." i say while i get up leave.

Beatrice pov

Tobias gets up and leaves and now it's confirmed i have fallen for colonel eaton . I feel like when he is near the sun gets a little brighter and the clouds scatter but i also feel extremly nervous over the past month i have developed a fear. Now i lye here a huge smile playing on my lips.

Tobias pov

"colonel monroe what are we going to do because i understand that the fighting is becoming increasingly close to your home is it not?" i ask.

"it is colonel eaton." he says with a look of confusion on his face.

" i wish for your wife shauna and ms prior to move to my house in philidelphia until the fighting stops." i say.

"it is a kind offer that i am sure beatrice and shauna will be grateful for. We can leave as early as tomorrow." he says and now i am happy.

"alright and i also wish to invite ms christina to help with beatrice's care if that would be alright?" i ask.

"beatrice would love that." he says and i get up to go and inform beatrice.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n thanks to the people at the time of me writing this chapter who have read my chapters so have a cookie.(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) (::)(::)**

**You guys are my llamacorns (cross between a llama and a unicorn.)**

**Quote of the chapter "your right i'm not dauntles i am divergent. " from divergent movie.**

**I do not own divergent **

Chapter 3

Beatrice pov

This morning me, zeke , tobias and christina leave to go to Pensylvania to collect my cousin-in-law shauna. After we collect shauna in a 12 hours we have been invited to stay at tobias' home in philidelphia because of my injury and the fighting close to zeke's home in Pensylvania. This just makes my resounding feelings for him grow stronger but i am close to certain he does not return them which makes me unhappy because he is like an egg hard outer shell but soft underneath. Unlike anyone my parents wanted me to marry before they died.

**Time laps 12 hours later **

"beatrice wake up." a voice says.

"Beatrice wake up. " says another voice.

"BEATRICE ELIZABETH GRACE PRIOR! " says a voice that i recognise as tobias.

"i am up colonel." i say rubbing my eyes.

"colonel eaton how do you do that when both me and zeke failed to wake her." says christina. When i cut in.

"his voice is very deep and i...cannot mistake his tone for a dream." i say yawning in the middle of my sentance.

"we are here." zeke says a i step out of our cart stumbling and nearly falling on my face before a strong pair of arms catch me . Tobias. I hope he felt the jolt of energy that radiated when his hands touch my arms.

"thank you colonel." i say thankfully.

**Tobias pov **

I felt a jolt of energy as i saved beatrice from falling. It felt as if there was an explosion of heat and warmth I sincerely hope that she felt it to. We make our way into the monroes house hold to collect shauna's things to transport her to my home in philidelphia. I really wish i knew what beatrice's feelings towards me are because honestly i do not know and i am not sure i want to because she is like a strawberry original because most fruits have there seeds on the inside whereas a strawberry has its seeds on the outside. Original. Doesn't fit with the crowd and thats what i love about beatrice elizibeth grace prior. My thinking is cut of by me over hearing a convosation between shauna, christina and beatrice.

"you like him? dont you bea." christina i think asks.

"maybe a litt-" beatrice says before being cut off by shauna.

"don't lie because i know when you're lying and that is currently." says shauna.

"alright, alright i like him a lot alright. Just leave me alone i know these feelings are not mutual anyway. " oh how wrong you are beatrice.

"of corse they ard have you not seen the way he looks at you?" both the girls say in unison.

"what are you implying?" exclaims beatrice.

"he has it just as bad as you." and with that i leave going to find zeke.

"zeke i have a very important questio to ask you.." i drag it out for suspense.

"i wish to court you cousin.". I say proudly.

"alright but if you hurt her in anyway i will hurt you . Understood? "

"ok, and i wouldn't dream of hurting your cousin."

Beatrice pov

"bea we need to talk.". Not good not good at all.

"yes zeke? " i say with a questioning tone.

"colonel eaton wishes to court you." wait excuse me did i just hear that. I think i did i pinch myself to make sure that i am not dreaming.

"ok zeke." i say trying to keep a straight face.

"you like him do you not?" zeke asks me .

"yes i have feelings for him ezekial monroe now we better get going." and with that we leave the monroe household to go to philidelphia. It takes two days to get to philidelphia so i decide to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the very kind reviews and i just want to give a shout out to**

**Districtfanfictioncaster12: ****Have a cookie(::) my llamacorn. *llamacorn***

**I do not own divergent just my plot.**

**Chapter quote" you dont get to choose if you get hurt in this world but you do have a say in who hurts you. I like my choices and i hope she likes hers.**

**I do Augustus **

**I do" tfios **

Chapter 4

Tobias pov

I am sitting in the cart. Wondering how i am going to get beatrice's attention. I really don't know. We are approximately one hour away from the house and it is just me and zeke's wife, shauna.

"so your the famous shauna that zeke talks about 95% of the time." i ask a half- asleep shauna.

"you are the semi famous colonel eaton that has capture beatrice priors heart?". She asks me studying my answers.

"i suppose so. Shall we wake them?" i say studying her in the same knowlege craving way.

"yes we should. I will wake zeke you can wake beatrice and christina." i nod my head in and agreeing manor.

"BEATRICE ELIZABETH GRACE PRIOR AND CHRISTINA AMILE KRAVITZ WAKE UP IMMEDIATELY. ". I say and the both shoot up.

"i hate you so much." says christina.

"why do you always wake me like that." says beatrice.

"i wake you in that manor because if i do not you refuse to wake and we cannot have you asleep through the best part of the journey." i say as we pass through the woods the beauty of the forest is amazing but nowhere near as beautiful as beatrice. I realise i made that observation out loud because beatrice has blushed a deep shade of red , then i blush and christina and shauna say 'awww'.

**Time lapse at the house in philidelphia **

"welcome to my home" i say while walking into my moderatly sized home.

"its beautiful" says beatrice. I show everyone to the rooms including beatrice then i go and talk to her.

"hello beatrice i was wondering if you would come with me to meet someone?" i ask

"alright , lets go." she says and i lead her down to the stables. She gasps as she runs in.

"wait this is Raphael , which means your father is marcus eaton. Is he not?" she asks. she is very clever.

"yes he was . None of my family can ride Raphael . Can you?" i ask her .

"yes i was the only one who could ever ride her." she states proudly. Then i have an excellent idea.

"do you want to go for a ride?" i ask her hoping she says yes.

"of course i have missed Raphael. " she says. Tacking up her horse and i tack up mine, Michel.

"race you" i challange. She starts to canter but does not realize my intelligence. She does not know where we are going. She slows and i race past her.

"that is not fair you tricked me because i do not know where i am going whereas you do." she says while in pursuit. We finally arrive at my special place in the woods. It has a large weeping willow and a blanket underneath the tree. I see a smile on her face .

"it's beautiful tobias. " she says quickly sitting on the blanket patting the spot next to her for me to sit.

"alright," she says," let us get to know each other a little better." i nod and sit next to her.

"my name is beatrice elizibeth grace prior. My parents were natalie and andrew prior until the perished in a fire. I have 2 brothers and a sister- in- law there names are will , caleb and susan (calebs wife). I am a nurse for the union army and my best freind is christina amile kravitz. " she takes a deep brethe and says "your turn"

"my name is tobias xaviour james eaton. My mother was Evelyn eaton and my father was marcus eaton and he beat me. I have no siblings . I am a colonel in the union army. And my best friend is colonel ezekial 'zeke' monroe." i say nearly breaking down , Beatrice senses this and pulls me into her embrace. " shh it's okay " she whispers while stroking her hands through my hair. I finally calm down.

"race you back" she yells running back to her horse. It takes us 10 minutes to get back to the house.

"thank you colonel eaton i had a good time i am going to change for dinner because i hear my dress and hair are not looking so good at this moment in time. " and with that she reatreats and my head is full of thoughts of beatrice elizibeth grace prior.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - thank you for all the support and please read my other story arranged is an understatement. I know I've been missing in action with this story for 2 days writers block.**

**Peace my llamacorns. **

**Chapter 5**

**Beatrice pov.**

When we arrived back at the house we put all the riding things away and as soon as i walked through the door christina and shauna pulled me up the stairs and bombarded me with a million questions .

"so how was it?" asked shauna.

"it was fun." i say.

"is he sweet?" asks christina wiggling her eyebrows.

"yes he is, he's nice, he's funny, he's handsome, he's attentive , he acts like he really cares and i am falling for him so hard." i say. I then hear someone clear there throat behind me and it is tobias i blush a deep beet red.

" dinner is ready ladies." he says and we walk down stairs to the dinner table. We all sit and then have dinner.

"so when do you two have to go back?" asks shauna.

"two months. " says zeke. Two months to get to know tobias my heart skips a beat.

When we finished dinner i go up to my room and prepare for bed.

_Worthless . Smack. Trash. Smack. Why zeke took you in i dont know. Smack. peter , drew , al she's all yours. No , no , no . Uriah! Uriah!URIAH! _

I wake screaming. A blood curdling scream that terrified even me. I hear rain and thunder i decide to go outside and watch the storm they have alaways intrigued me. When i get to the porch i see tobias sitting. I sit next to him.

"i assume that was you screaming tris." he says. Tris.

"tris?" i question.

"short for beatrice. Nightmere?" he replies.

"yes . Toby. " i retort smirking. He smiles.

"that is unacceptable. " he says grinning.

"i wish to try something. " he says before crashing his lips to mine. His lips are soft and smooth. I enjoy kissing him. We stay like this for three minuites maybe before pulling away.

"i think i may be in love with." he says. "but I'm waiting until I'm sure to tell you." he says and my heart skips a beat.

"well thats sensible of you maybe we should get you a notebook so you can make a chart." i say inwardly laughing at myself.

"maybe I'm already sure i just don't want to scare you away." he replys.

"you should know me better." i say smiling.

" okay than i love you beatrice elizibeth grace prior with all my heart. " he says and i cry.

" i love you too tobias xaviour james eaton. " i say and lean on his shoulder the world fading to black.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - sorry i have been missing in action for two days plays and what not wish me luck for long jump. So heres your chapter.**

**Chapter 6 **

Beatrice pov

It has been 3 weeks since the storm and i have enjoyed every single day of it. I have got to know tobias so much better but i now realise he has to return to service in one week. I am suppose to meet him at our tree in an hour so Christina and shauna are getting me ready. They tighten my corset and my dress. Once it is time to leave i go to the stable hop on Raphael and rode towards our weeping willow.

"tris" says a voice from behind me. I stiffen and the realise who it is and i relax.

"toby." i say smirking.

"i hear you are returning to service with us." he says dampening the mood.

"yes , yes i am." i say sighing because i know what comes next.

"is there anything i can say to convince you other wise" he says.

"no there is not i cannot bear to sit here while there are people i can help." i say.

"WHY NOT!" he yells causing me to jump. I feel tears threatening to spill over i realising he is just another heartless cold man.

"godbye tobias."i say standing up to leave before he pulls me back down.

"tris i am sorry i just am worried." is all he says and strangely there is a feeling that arises from inside me that makes me want to forgive him immediately.

"apology accepted. " i say and we both lie down on the grass.

The next half an hour is filled with pointless covosation and the sun begins to set when quitely i begin to hum and when i see tobias smiling widely at me i blush.

"beatrice elizibeth grace prior i love you with all my heart and i wish to show you in the only way how." oh no this isn't happening.

"the first day that i saw you i knew that one day i would make you mine. When i found you and saved you i was so stupid i told you i did it for your cousin but it was a lie i did it for you. When i found out you were hurt i died a little inside knowing that i couldn't run in collect you in my arms anf fight off the pain with my bare hands. I love you with all my heart and now I ask you beatrice elizibeth grace prior will you marry me? " he says and i just cry.

"tobias... Tobias i cannot i fear i may not ever be able to give you what you need i am damaged goods ." i say and his jaw drops.

"tris i love you and do not care what you think of yourself you are not damaged goods you are perfect in every single way. I love you and i need you to know that." he says and i smile weekly.

"is the offer still open." i say and he nods then crashes his lips to mine.


	7. Chapter 7

The colonel and the nurse chapter 7

The wedding

It has been four days since the proposal and things have been amazing. Today I marry the man I love and I could not be happier. He makes me warm inside. I love being around him and I love him.

"Tris?" Shouts christina.

"Yes christina." I bellow

"You zoned out for five minuites , I am done." She says and I look in the mirror at my hair it is very pritty. I slip into my dress and we prepare to leave. We make our way to the beautifully decorate church it is covered in blue lillys. My favourite flower. I wait what seems like an eternity until I can walk up the isle. As I walk down the isle I notice two farmiliar faces it is caleb and will my brothers. I keep walking until tobias looks up and I get lost in his eyes. When I finally meet him at the alter he has a grin on his face we look into each others eyes until the vicor speaks up.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of tobais xaviour eaton and beatrice elizibeth grace prior." (I don't know the rest so skip to just before the kiss)

" Is there anyone who objects to this union if so speak now or forever hold your peace" he says and no one speaks up.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He shouts. Tobias leans in and we kiss with passion. I melt into the kiss and zone out until I hear cheering and clapping.

After dinner people speak. Zeke says

"I know tobias has got love. Bad when he found out that we needed somone to go and rescue beatrice he almost jumped at the chance. Welcome to the family cousin in law." He says and tobias shudders causing me to laugh. Tobias' turn

"Beatrice elizibeth grace eaton I need to make a confession. When I rescued you I told you that I did it for zeke. That was a lie. I did it for you I would go a thousand miles for you . I love you" he says and I feel the urge to cry.

Later that night we arrive back at hi-our house.

"I am going to spend the night with my WIFE" he says exagurating the word wife.

"Not yet give us five minuites" says christina and I shudder knowing what she is going to do. He just shrugs and winks at me and goes upstaire. Christina proceeds to drag me up the stairs . She pull me into her room and chucks a reavealing night gown fixes my hair.

She drags me to tobias' door and shoves me through it. I see tobias sitting on the bed sh-shirtless. He is very muscular. When he sees me his jaw drops.

"Tri..ss um you look-" I decide to cut him off.

"Just kiss me." I say and he obliges. He spings up and smashes his lips to mine. With lust and passion. He pulls me to the bed and things escelate quickly.

*cough*cough*sex*cough*cough*


	8. Chapter 8

The colonel and the nurse

Chapter 8 the morning after the night before

Tobias pov

I wake up to find beatrice in my arms and I smile at the memory of what happened last night but I inwardly groan knowing we leave at midday to get to the front line and I can't kiss my wife often as I'd like to. She starts to stir and I sigh she immediately shoots up and smiles at me.

"Good morning handsome" she says smirking.

"Good morning beautiful" I say and she looks at her feet. I sigh and whisper 'beautiful' in her ear and she shivers.

"I should go get dressed." She says and gets up puts her nigh tee on and leaves through the big old wooden door. I flop back down on the bed. I pull my clothes on and just at that moment Zeke flies through the door.

"Hello tobias." He says.

"What did you two do last night because when shauna and christina went into her room there was a lot of squealing and giggling." He says raising his eyebrows. I laugh

"You really do not want to know my friend." I say laughing. He looks like he is going to faint.

"Ok.. I really do not wish to know." He says.

"Well..." I say and he runs for the hills.

When I get down to breakfast everyone is already sitting at the table. The only space is next to beatrice. I sneak up behind her and kiss her head. She looks up and kisses my lips. I slip into the seat next to her and hold her hand as we eat our breakfast quickly.

An hour later we are packing up our belongings into the cart I sit next to Beatrice who is next to Christina and across from Zeke. It takes only 13 hours from Philadelphia to the camp. I dread going back into battle because I am now married but I am also ready. We all start to get tired and Beatrice falls asleep on my shoulder and I soon after drift off into blackness.

I wake several hours later to find everyone still asleep. I stretch out my arms , legs and yawn. I lean down and kiss beatrice's forehead and she wakes up.

"I like being woken like that much more than the other way." She says rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

And hour and a half later we arrive at the camp and I have to go into an immediate meeting with zeke to catch up on what I have missed.

TRIS POV

While Tobias is off in a meeting me and christina have to go to see the doctor. When we arrive in the medical tent it is utter chaos. We find the doctor and he gestures us to his office.

"Okay you two welcome back we have just had a massive battle so there are a lot of wounded. Living arrangements. Beatrice I believe you have just married and I have spoken to him if you wish you can stay in his tent due to your night terrors." He says and I nod.

"Okay Ms kravitz you are staying in the nurses dorm. Dismissed." He says we leave and get straight to work tending to the wounded.

We work of three hours before retiring to bed. When I walk out of the tent I see tobias waiting for me with a sly smile on his face.

"Let's go and there is a letter for you." He says handing me the letter. We walk and I open it.

_Dear beatrice,_

_On the 26 of august 1863 susan prior gave birth to a healthy baby girl named isabella beatrice prior. Mother and baby are doing fine and so am I. That is why susan was not at your wedding she was heavily pregnant I never got the chance to say congratulations and tell your husband 'I know where you live'. Good luck and all the best your big brother caleb._

I laugh and tobias looks confused.

" My brother and sister in law had a baby named isabella beatrice prior and my brother told me to tell you and I quote 'I know where you live'" I say and he chuckles. We both get prepared for bed and lie down I drift into a deep sleep. Dreaming about nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

AN drop me a review please cause I have no idea if people are still enjoying my story and I got rid of arranged is an understatement cause I didn't know what to do with it.

The colonel and the nurse 9

Tris pov

I wake immediately alarmed until I feel Tobias' arms wrapped around me and I smirk to myself. I lie back down and wait for him to wake.

"Good morning beautiful" he says while I am staring into his eyes.

"Good morning my love. I am afraid I must depart to change and start my work at the infirmary tent" I say wiggling out of his embrace. I proceed to change and kiss him goodbye before departing his tent and meeting up with christina.

"Good morning christina" I say.

"Good morning beatrice. Sleep well?" She asks raising her eyebrows.

"What you are insinuating is completely inappropriate." I say smirking.

"I suppose so." She says. Just then I see zeke jumping for joy and I go and investigate.

"Zeke?" I ask.

"Shauna is pregnant" he exclaims.

"Congratulations" I say hugging him.

"I really must go and tend to the wounded we will talk later" I say walking towards the infirmary tent. I hear shouting and then gunfire. I realise this cannot be at all good. I continue walking until a large hand clamps over my mouth and the voice I dread. The voice that wakes me up during the night.

"Hello trissy poo" then the world goes black. Everything goes fuzzy and the line between conscious and un-conscious begin to get blurry.

I wake up to someone's steady breathes and 3 steady heart beats. I see a figure sitting in the corner. I try to work out who the other 3 people are to no avail.

"Hello trissy poo sleep well" says uriah.

"No uriah not at all. And who are those three" I say pointing to the three sleeping forms.

"The three people you love the most" he says causing me to shiver. Tobias, Christina and Zeke are the three unconscious forms on the ground.

"You touch them and I swear to god" I say and he springs up walks over to who I now know is Christina and kisses her head.

"What will you do." He says smirking in the dark.

"Are they?" I say hesitantly.

"They are fine just unconscious they will wake shortly. As for you trissy poo I am just going to make you sit there and watch as they sleep. Goodbye" he says exiting the tent. Alone. I am utterly alone. I get up and walk over to the three sleeping people and I lift tobias' arm and snuggle into his chest and sob. I keep sobbing until I feel someone stroking my hair. Wait someone Is stroking my hair.

"Tobias" I whisper yell. I kiss his lips and snuggle deep into his muscular chest.

"Don't ever do that to me again" I warn and he chuckles.

"I will try not to. Are you ok did Uriah hurt you?" He rambles

"I am fine tobias worry about yourself for once" I scald and he shrinks back pulling me closer.

"Ok but I am fine. When do you think they will awaken?" I hear someone laughing behind us and I find both Christina and Zeke awake and fully aware of what's going on.

"Now I would assume" I whisper in his ear.

"Where are we?" Asks zeke.

"2 words confederate and uriah" Is all I say but he immediately understands.

"Don't try and leave or you will be shot" warns a voice coming out of the shadows. I shrink deep into tobias' chest.

"Don't be like that trissy poo." Says the person who finally comes into view.

"P...Ppetter wwhat ddo yyouu wwant?" I try to make my voice less shaky but fail.

"You" he says shooting up and walking towards me. Tobias just pulls me closer to his chest. Peter continues to walk towards me smirking.

"Don't be like that trissy poo" he says and then he pulls out a knife.

"Let me go" I whisper to tobias.

"No" he says.

"I have a plan. If you let go of me you won't die. He has a knife and I will not lose you." I say managing to escape his grasp. I stand up and walk over to peter and punch him in the nose hard. I hear a loud crack and he stumbles. I take the knife and knee him in the genitalia. He falls to the ground with a thud. I hide the knife and go back to tobias.

"See I explained I had a plan." I say smirking and he just pulls me into his chest. That's when uriah walks in.

"Hello. Glad to see you are awake. What did you do to peter." He growls.

"He tried to touch me so I put him in his place. Next time send someone harder to beat you pansycake" I say and he smiles.

"What do you want with us." Exclaims christina.

"Well your friends are colonels in the army and your friend tris has some unfinished business to attend to." Causing me to shudder.

"It won't work I am legally married now" I yell at him.

"Well I could always solve that problem with a simple gunshot." He says smiling malichously.

"You so much as lay a finger in him and I will kill myself and where will that get you. No where" I say. I stand and walk over to him. Even though he towers over me he does not frighten me.

"Now leave and do not come back unless you wish to end up in the hospital tent. I suggest you take him with you" I say pointing to peter. He huffs grabs peter and trudges out of the tent.

"Do not worry I will get you out of here" says tobias. Pulling me into his lap. I kiss him softly and then with passion. I pull away and my eyelids become heavy but I ignore it and stay awake. I see a figure walk into the tent and I gulp.

"Beatrice" says the person and I look up.

"Bud" I say hugging him. Tobias looks like he is ready to kill.

"This is my cousin from my fathers side buddy but he prefers bud" I say and he nods. Tobias visibly calms.

"I am gonna help you. I approached a scout obiously looking for you and told him of your location" says bud and I thank him.

"I must leave before uriah returns."He says stalking out of the tent I finally decide to sleep and I lean in tobias letting my body go limp and my dreams take over.


	10. Chapter 10

Colonel and the nurse 10

Time lapse 2 weeks since last chapter

Tobias pov

I wake up and I don't feel beatrice in my arms. I hear and alarming sound. The sound of someone vomiting. I slowly open my eyes and take in my surroundings. I see a blonde figure hunched over vomiting. Beatrice.

"Are you ok beatrice?" I ask walking up behind her.

"I am fine" she says.

"You are obviously not." I say and wrap my arms around her petite body. Just then someone walks in.

"You should listen to him" says uriah.

"I brought a nurse" he says and someone steps out of the shadows.

"I am victoria" she states walking over to beatrice. She takes beatrice to the infirmary tent. Uriah proceeds to walk up to zeke.

"Don't you touch him" I snap.

"I would kill you but I think he should be the one to do it but touch him and I will decide I no longer care." I growl getting in Uriah's face. He simply laughs.

"I will not harm him I simply wish to inform you that because you are prisoners of war and until it is won you must be alive" he says and I am glad we cannot be harmed.

TRIS POV

Victoria leads me to the infirmary tent and tells me to sit.

"Hello beatrice. I am victoria but I wish for you to call me tori please" she says and I nod.

"What seems to be the problem?" She asks.

"I have been feeling dizzy and have been ill in the morning but by noon I am perfectly fine" I say and she nods.

"When was the last time you had sexual intercourse?" she asks me.

"3 weeks 2 days" I say and she nods again looking deep in her own mind.

"Beatrice I think you are pregnant but I would like to ask you some questions" tori asks of me and I nod my head .

"When was the last time you bled" she asks looking me in the eyes.

"1 month and 14 days I believe" I say and she drifts into thought.

"I believe congratulations are in order. You are pregnant. You have not bled, you have morning sickness and your abdomen Is slightly swollen." She says helping me off the table and I feel my abdomen which come to think of it is slightly swollen. I am at first happy but then my mind wanders into worry. What if tobias doesn't love me anymore. What if he doesn't love our child. What if? There are 1000 what ifs going through my head currently. How do I tell him I am with child. Can I tell him. What do I do. I am snapped out of my thoughts when we arrive back at the tent where we are being held prisoner. I walk in and see tobias who visibly calms when I walk through the door. I walk over to him and sit in his lap. Uriah and Tori exit the tent. Tobias pulls me close and asks me the dreaded question

"Are you alright?" What do I say.

"There is good news and bad news which one would you like to hear first?" I ask and he looks very worried.

"Bad" he decides.

"After this I will not be returning to service for a while. Would you like to hear the good?" I say and he nods. Its now or never beatrice.

"I believe the eaton name will continue on for at least one more generation." I tell him and he looks confused. I grab his hand and place it on my abdomen.

"We are having a child." I say and his face is unreadble. I tremble and cry. He looks at me and a huge smile is on his face. He jumps up pulls me with him and twirls me around.

"We are having a child" he yells causing christina and zeke to run over.

"What's wrong" they both ask.

"We are having a child" he exclaims again.

"Oh my go your pregnant" says christina.

"My child will have someone to grow up with." Says Zeke.

"Can't brethe" I manage to say and they release me. We all calm down.

"I love you" he says.

"I know" I reply and we fall asleep in each others embrace


	11. Chapter 11

The colonel and the nurse 11

Tris pov

Today is the day we get out. Bud told us that our army is moving in today to save us and others that were taken during the raid. I am happy but worried. I do not want anyone to die for my sake. It wouldn't feel right. I shoot up in tobias' strong arms and I come to the conclusion that dawn is upon us. I elbow tobias in the abdomen. He groans and then wakes up. He smiles at me. I go and wake Christina and Zeke before preparing myself for the day. I hear a familiar sound. Yelling and gunshots. I smile at tobias. He stands up and pulls me with him. He wraps his arms around me and I smile. Then someone runs in panting.

"Colonel eaton and monroe?" He questions.

"Yes." They both reply.

"Come with me if you wish to live." He says and we follow him out of the tent and into the sun. The air is filled with the scent of gunpowder and blood. I cringe when I think about blood. We follow the soilder in union army uniform. He leads us to horses. We all gracefully get on a horse and ride out of that god forsaken camp towards freedom. We ride all day and all night until I see the farmiliar glow of the union camp. I smile to myself for reasons I do not completly understand and or comprehend but being anywhere other than the camp they had spent the last three weeks prisoner. I continued to think about what caused me to smile but on the whole I am not entirely sure why.

"Beatrice" says a voice. I siddenly become aware of my surroundings.

I see tobias waving his large hands in my face.

"Yes?" I question

"Are you ok?" He asks smiling.

"Yes I am perfectly alright although you already know my condition so that really is not a logical question." I say smiling.

"I dont belive it to be so" he says.

"Now I am tired I need to sleep" I divulge and he nods picking me up bridal style and carrying me to his tent. He places me on his bed and kisses my forehead before swiftly exiting. I closes my eyes and sleep overcomes me.

I see the list of dead. I gasp when I see tobias' name on the list. Killed in action. He wouldn't do that he promised. I think to myself. I scan the list of dead again and see zekes name on it too. I sink to my knees and cry. I cry my eyes out until I fear there are no tears left to shed.

I shoot up with sweat beading down my forehead and tears streaking my face. My hair is a mess and I am on the floor. I now realise that I need to use the toilet. I go to the toilet and return to the tent to find tobias sitting on the bed. I sneak up next to him and plop on the bed. He gives me a soft smile when he notices my presence. He leans in and kisses me. I smile against his lips. We keep kissing until I yawn. He lies me down and tucks me in crawling next to me snaking his long arms around me.

I wake up the following morning realising that I have to go home today because of the child inside me. As much as it pains me to leave I have to for the good of my child and the peace of mind of tobias. I stand up and feel natious. I run outside and throw the contents of my stummoc up. Tobias runs out and rubs his hands on my back. After I finish throwing up I preapare to leave. Christina has decided to leave with me. I pack the little things I brought with me and go to tobias. We spend 10 minutes or so in each others arms. When we leave I almost imediatly fall into a deep dark sleep.

I sleep for what feels like days but was probably only sevral hours. I look at my surroundings to find that we are in philidelphia and christina is asleep. I need to wake christina but how.

"Christina" I say but she doesn't move.

"CHRISTINA" I yell and she shoots up.

"What's wrong is the baby okay?" She asks and I giggle.

"We have arrived at my home." I say and she smiles when I say 'my' because she is happy that I have found happiness in tobias.

We see shauna on the porch of the house and she nearly jumps for joy when she spots me and christina.

"Cousin what are you doing home?" She asks and I blush.

I put my hand on my abdomen and she looks just as confused as tobias did when I told him.

"I am with child" I say and she giggles.

"That is wonderful news" she says dragging me and christina inside.

She sits me down and gives me a serious look.

"Zeke?" She questions and I keep my face expressionless.

"I am sorry to inform you (she gasps) that Zeke is his usual annoying self" I say and she playfully nuges my arm. We sit and eat dinner. Then we all go to our rooms. I go to the room I share with tobias and inhale the scent in the room. It smells like him. I lie down and eventually fall into a restless sleep.


	12. epilouge

The colonel and the nurse

Epilouge

Tris pov

It have been not 3 years since the war ended. Tobias and I have a beautiful baby daughter we deicded to name Natalie after my mother. Her full name is Natalie Christina Eaton. We are now expecting our second child. I am currently 5 months pregnant. After I got home from war the war lasted a further 2 years before its conclusion. Tobias came home a week after the war ended. Things have been going relitively well. Zeke and Shauna are expecting there third child after they had twin boys named elijah and lucian. Christina got married to my brother William after abriham lincon passed the act. They are happy. We found out that Uriah is alive and well. He is happily married to a woman called Marlene and they are expecting. Caleb and Susan still only have one child. I am cut out of my thinking by arms snaking their way around my swollen abdomen.

"Hello Tobias." I say and he kisses my ear.

"Hello beatrice." He replies.

"Time for dinner." He says leading me inside. We sit at the table and eat as a family. 6 years ago I never thought I could be happy again. But here I am happy as can be sitting with the people I love.

I suppose love can survive insurmountable odds.


End file.
